Ini Tidak Adil!
by Rini desu
Summary: Mandi di onsen bersama shinigami wanita lainnya rupanya memberi dampak buruk pada Rukia Kuchiki hingga gadis ini menyadari betapa tidak adilnya dunia pada dirinya.


Setelah akhirnya mendapatkan waktu untuk kembali ke _Soul Society_, si gadis _shinigami_ bermarga Kuchiki memutuskan akan mengikuti rombongan asosiasi _shinigami_ wanita menuju sebuah _onsen_ yang ada di Seiretei.

Si gadis yang sudah lama tidak berkumpul dengan _shinigami_ lainnya merasa sangat bahagia telah kembali berada di antara teman-temannya. Ada seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ bernama Rangiku Matsumoto, seorang gadis bercepol bernama Momo Hinamori, ada juga _taichou_ divisi 4, Retsu Unohana beserta _fukutaichou-_nya yang bernama Isane Kotetsu, dan masih banyak lagi. Hanya _taichou_ divisi 2 yang tidak ikut, Soi Fon. Oh, tapi lihat! Sebagai gantinya ada Yoruichi Shihouin yang ikut bersama mereka.

Semua berjalan dengan begitu lancar pada awalnya. Saling bercerita mengenai pengalaman masing-masing, curhat dari hati ke hati, sampai akhirnya menggosip telah mereka lakukan guna mengisi waktu. Bahkan hal tabu juga mereka bicarakan. Kondisi sangat kondusif mengingat semua yang ada di sana berjenis kelamin homogen.

Namun terlalu lama berada di sana dan memperhatikan lawan bicara lainnya rupanya berdampak buruk pada si gadis Kuchiki. Semakin ia memperhatikan _shinigami_ wanita lainnya di sana, maka ia akan semakin lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

* * *

Ini Tidak Adil!

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Rated : T

Genre : Belum jelas. _Friendship_ mungkin? *Plak!*

* * *

Pagi hari datang. Si gadis _shinigami_ bermarga Kuchiki sudah ada di _Real World_ kembali. Sudah berada di dalam gigainya juga. Mata beriris violetnya memandang gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Ada sesuatu yang begitu berat bergelayut di pundaknya, juga perasaannya.

Sejujurnya, ia ingin bolos sekolah hari ini. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memakai seragam sekolah. Ia sedang memiliki masalah, yang kemungkinan akan menyita sebagian besar kapasitas otaknya bahkan bisa sampai membuat surai ravennya ada yang rontok. Dan datang ke sekolah justru akan menambah masalah yang ia miliki. Bagaimana jika secara tiba-tiba seorang guru menyuruh gadis itu mengerjakan soal di depan kelas di saat pikiran gadis itu sudah tidak berada lagi di sekolah? Jadi masalah _kan_?

Sayang, ia tak punya banyak pilihan lain. Ia ada di dunia manusia, maka ia harus bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya-dengan manusia di sekitarnya. Ia harus segera melupakan masalahnya sekarang karena ia sudah menapakkan kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah.

Gadis itu terus melangkah dengan terseret. Menyusuri koridor dan berhenti tepat di depan kelasnya. Pintu kelas tersebut terbuka seakan memang sengaja memperlihatkan isi kelas tersebut kepada si gadis. Dan hal ini, sekali lagi, membuat si gadis mendesah kecewa, sama seperti saat di _onsen_ kemarin.

Abaikan pemandangan beberapa siswa laki-laki yang berkumpul-dan mungkin bergosip. Yang itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada _mood_ gadis tersebut. Cukup perhatikan para siswinya saja. Lihat yang mereka punya. Gadis itu tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa kesal lagi.

"Hai, Kuchiki! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" sapa siswi berambut hitam dengan wajah cuek. Padahal pertanyaannya barusan terdengar amat perhatian.

"Hai, Tatsuki," balas si gadis, malas. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan siswi bernama Arisawa Tatsuki tadi.

"Kuchiki, kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang siswi berambut orange kecokelatan menanyakan hal yang sama kepada si gadis. Kali ini gadis itu tak bisa menghindar untuk tidak menjawab. Gadis itu bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Kau yakin, Kuchiki?" kali ini gadis bernama Honsho Chizuru yang bertanya.

Si gadis menghembuskan nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku yakin."

Gadis itu kemudian berlalu menuju kursinya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya di meja. Ia merenungi masalah yang tengah menimpanya saat ini. Yang justru terasa semakin berat karena telah datang ke sekolah, lebih tepatnya ke kelasnya yang dipenuhi oleh…. Sungguh, ini cobaan yang berat!

Tiga gadis yang menegurnya, yang kesemuanya adalah teman baiknya, dengan terpaksa harus ia hindari sekarang. Berada di dekat mereka membuat si gadis benar-benar depresi pada keadaannya.

"Kuchiki," gadis berambut orange kecokelatan mendekat. _Sial! Kenapa harus Inoue?!_,geram si gadis bersurai raven dalam benaknya. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan begitu… tidak semangat."

Si gadis raven tersenyum. Wanita di hadapannya tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggu jika senyum belum terukir di wajahnya. Sekalipun itu hanyalah senyum palsu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku serius." Ia meyakinkan.

Si oranye kecoklatan tersenyum balik. "Baiklah." Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping bangku si gadis _shinigami_ tersebut. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara dengan topik baru. "Kau tahu? Kemarin Ishida menyatakan cinta padaku."

Si gadis hanya bergumam mengiyakan. Kemudian si oranye kecokelatan kembali berceloteh, "Dia menembakku dengan cara yang unik. Biasanya beberapa lelaki akan menembak wanita yang mereka sukai dengan-"

"Inoue," sela si gadis. Ia mengangkat kepala agar matanya bisa lurus menatap manik abu-abu milik Orihime. "Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu?"

Raut wajah siswi itu mendadak sedih mendengar pengusiran secara tidak langsung dari mulut si gadis Kuchiki. Suaranya bergetar saat ia berkata, "Em… Baiklah. panggil aku jika kau butuh teman." Lalu siswi itu berjalan menjauhi si gadis.

Sayup-sayup, si gadis beriris violet itu dapat mendengar perbincangan antara teman-temannya tentang dirinya. Pembicaraan yang tidak benar sama sekali.

"Inoue, ada apa dengan Kuchiki?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa dia sedang galau?"

"Mana mungkin dia galau! Pacar saja tidak punya." Oke, pernyataan yang satu ini mungkin benar.

"Ah, benar juga, ya. Jadi kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"Mungkin ada masalah dengan Ichigo. Hari ini mereka tidak datang ke sekolah bersama-sama kan?"

"Ah, apa yang dilakukan Ichigo kali ini?"

Dan seterusnya hanyalah sebuah obrolan tidak penting yang semakin tidak ada hubungannya dengan si gadis.

* * *

Hari sudah sore, namun si gadis belum jua beranjak pergi dari sekolah. Entah mengapa, rasanya malas sekali pulang ke rumah tempatnya menumpang tinggal jika sedang ada di _Real_ _World_. Tak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa ia malas pulang dari sekolah. Di rumah tersebut tidak ada perempuan yang cukup _mencolok_. Hanya saja, mereka yang tidak _mencolok_ itu berumur lebih muda dari si gadis. Jadi wajar-wajar saja bagi mereka untuk menjadi tidak _mencolok_. Lha, si gadis bersurai raven ini beda kasus!

Hah! Ini semua membuat si gadis jadi kian bersedih. Menyadari bahwa apa yang ia punya setara dengan milik perempuan yang berumur jauh lebih muda darinya- Argh! Hentikan ini!

Si gadis bangkit. Ia harus pulang. Tentu saja pulang ke tempat ia menumpang. Ia lelah dan harus beristirahat, juga harus mendinginkan kepala. Ia hanya berharap ia tidak akan bertemu wanita yang ber-

"Rukia?"

Si gadis mendongakkan kepala. Sedari tadi ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkat panggilan barusan, ia tidak menunduk lagi atau tidak ia akan menabrak pagar beton gerbang sekolah. Untunglah yang memanggilnya bukan seorang wanita. Orang yang memanggilnya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia menumpang di rumah lelaki ini. Rumah kediaman keluarga Kurosaki.

"Kau menungguku?" Masih ditanya lagi. Tentu saja jawabannya _iya_. Dapat dilihat dari seragam sekolah si pemuda yang belum berganti sama sekali. Juga dapat dilihat dari tasnya yang yang isi bukunya belum berkurang. Ia menunggumu, gadis!

"_Baka_!" si gadis justru mengumpat. Namun si pemuda tidak menghiraukan ejekan tersebut. Ia justru tersenyum tipis. Amat tipis.

"Maafkan aku," sesal si gadis akhirnya.

Tak ingin terlalu lama berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan, si pemuda mengajak si gadis untuk memulai perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah.

Suasana yang terlalu hening, memaksa si pemuda untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu, si gadis sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus. Beberapa temannya juga berkata demikian. Ingin ditinggal sendirian, tidak bersemangat dan nampak begitu lesu. Ya, si gadis sedang memiliki masalah.

"Rukia?" panggil si pemuda, mengawali percakapannya.

"Hm."

"Apa kau ada masalah? Inoue tadi bercerita padaku bahwa kau jadi pendiam sekali hari ini."

Hening kembali mengambil alih suasana. Udara di sekitar mereka entah mengapa terasa berat ketika Ichigo mengucapkan nama Inoue di depan gadis Kuchiki tersebut. Kelihatannya topik percakapan ini justru membuat si gadis bertambah muram. Si pemuda harus mengganti topiknya sekarang.

"Yah, yang tadi… tidak apa-apa kalau tidak kaujawab. Em…" Si pemuda bergumam, mencari bahan pembicaraan baru. "Ishida tadi berkata padaku bahwa ia akan mentraktir semua temannya karena ia telah resmi berpacaran dengan Inoue. Bagaimana kalau kita-"

"Ichigo?" si gadis menyela. Mau tak mau si pemuda berhenti bicara saat namanya dipanggil.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyanya kemudian.

Gadis itu belum menjawab. Yang dapat si pemuda dengar hanyalah desahan nafas berat si gadis. _Ada apa, Rukia? Ada apa?_ Si pemuda kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ini tidak adil!"

Cengo! Si pemuda merasa benar-benar bodoh saat ini. Apa maksudnya _ini tidak adil!_? Tidak adil apanya? Apa ini berhubungan dengan Ishida yang ingin mentraktir semua temannya karena ia akhirnya berpacaran dengan Inoue? Atau si gadis sudah membicarakan hal lain? Oh, pertanyaan dalam kepalanya justru semakin bertambah banyak hanya karena satu kalimat milik si gadis.

"Rukia, apa maksud-"

"Kenapa sih dadaku ukurannya kecil sekali? Padahal perempuan lain punya ukuran yang lebih dari ini! Mulai dari Inoue, Rangiku, Yoruichi, arrghhh! Semuanya! Aku mengerti jika Rangiku atau Yoruichi, tapi… Inoue? Inoue itu umurnya bahkan sangat jauh lebih muda dariku! Ini benar-benar tidak adil, Ichigo!" jerit si gadis frustasi. Akhirnya masalah yang berputar-putar di kepalanya berhasil ia ungkapkan secara lisan. Sekarang, bisakah si gadis merasa lega?

Si pemuda mengorek telinganya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia memasang wajah seakan mengatakan bisa-kau-ulangi? kepada si gadis. Yang kemudian diabaikan oleh si gadis. Beberapa detik berlalu, wajah si pemuda memerah luar biasa. Yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu adalah hal tabu untuk didengar oleh laki-laki. Astaga!

"Ru-rukia… be-begini…" si pemuda berkata terbata. Sungguh, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia bicara sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Mendapati respon lawan bicaranya yang tidak sesuai kehendak, mata si gadis menghangat. Kemudian bulir-bulir air mata jatuh matanya yang memerah. Ia menangis.

Si pemuda kaget. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat bingung oleh gadis di hadapannya ini. Gadis itu begitu lugu, begitu polos. Tentu saja mengatakan hal tabu seperti tadi bukan sebuah kesalahan baginya. Lalu, mengapa respon pemuda tersebut berlebihan sekali? Lihat, ia membuat gadis itu menangis sekarang!

"Jangan menangis, Rukia. Kumohon," pinta si pemuda sambil berusaha menenangkan si gadis. Namun si gadis tak kunjung menghentikan tangisannya. Oh, bagaimana ini?

"Rukia." Si pemuda memanggil kembali. "Rukia." Masih. "Rukia. Dengarkan aku!"

Dibentak seperti itu, si gadis akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata si pemuda yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya dihapus oleh si pemuda. Perlakuan lembut si pemuda berhasil membuat si gadis berhenti menangis hanya untuk merasakan kaget.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," si pemuda membujuk. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal tadi lagi. Oke?"

Si gadis hendak menangis lagi. Kata-kata si pemuda seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk meratapi nasibnya saja.

"E-eh! Jangan menangis lagi. Maksudku, tidak peduli kau memiliki tubuh seperti apapun, percayalah, kau tetap sempurna, Rukia! Bahkan melebihi gadis-gadis di luar sana yang… em… begitulah. Kau tahu? Kau cantik walaupun ber… argh… begitulah!" wajah Ichigo kembali merona saat ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melengkapi kalimatnya. Hanya saja, topiknya saja sudah begitu tabu begini. Jelas Ichigo tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Si gadis menatap iris musim gugur milik si pemuda dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Ia menaruh harapan pada pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?"

Si pemuda tersenyum lembut. Kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja! Banyak lelaki yang pasti mengakui hal tersebut."

Si gadis kemudian tersenyum. Ia percaya dengan pemuda ini. Maksudnya, dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku misalnya," imbuh si pemuda dengan suara yang amat lirih. Saking lirihnya si gadis tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sampai-sampai si gadis harus meminta si pemuda mengulangi kalimatnya.

"_Nani_?"

Dan cepat-cepat si pemuda mengelak. "Ti-tidak! Tidak ada. Ayo pulang! Oh iya, besok kau jangan menghindari teman-temanmu lagi. Mereka jadi salah paham dan mengira aku telah menyakitimu, tahu!"

Si gadis tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian memandang si pemuda bersurai oranye dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku. Dan..., terima kasih, Ichigo."

* * *

THE END.

Fic gaje yang proses pembuatannya juga gaje. Diciptakan karena Author sedang menunggu proses mendownload selesai. Padahal mendownloadnya makan waktu sampai dua jam, tapi cerita ini 2000 word aja nggak nyampe. *benturin kepala ke sudut meja*


End file.
